


Burning Soul 1. Если кажется, что мир перевернулся, сделай стойку на руках, и всё пройдёт

by Korue



Series: Burning Soul [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гражданская война закончилась поражением Сёгуната. Бывшие мятежники, придя к власти, заключили союз с Аманто и насаждают в Стране Самураев новые технологии и чуждую культуру. Хиджиката Тоширо, один из немногих, в ком ещё жив дух уходящей эпохи, пытается найти своё место в этом меняющемся мире. Но тому, кто ещё недавно звался Демоном Шинсенгуми, не так-то легко избавиться от своего прошлого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Soul 1. Если кажется, что мир перевернулся, сделай стойку на руках, и всё пройдёт

– В результате взрыва пострадало шестеро сотрудников посольства, вся передняя часть здания разрушена. Мощность взрыва в тротиловом эквиваленте составила…  
Шинпачи поднял взгляд от бумаг и скрипнул зубами – его непосредственный начальник увлечённо ковырялся в носу, вместо того, чтобы слушать доклад.  
– Саката-сан! – позвал Шинпачи с приличной долей злости.  
Гинтоки вздрогнул от неожиданности и ткнул пальцем куда-то уж совсем глубоко.  
Шинпачи раздражённо наблюдал за тем, как он осторожно вытаскивает палец из ноздри. И с этого человека ему, юному самураю, следовало брать пример?!  
– Ты чего орёшь, Шинпачи?! А если бы я мозг повредил?  
– Нельзя повредить то, чего нет.  
– Злой ты, Пацуан.  
– Обращайтесь ко мне по Уставу!  
– Ладно-ладно, успокойся…  
Но Шинпачи уже не мог успокоиться.  
– Вы вообще слушали мой доклад?  
– Ну конечно.  
– Повторите!  
Гинтоки тяжело вздохнул.  
– Какое-то там посольство опять взорвали. Было бы из-за чего переживать.  
Шинпачи задохнулся от возмущения.  
– Пятый теракт за два месяца – есть из-за чего переживать! Кацура-сан передал это дело под нашу ответственность. Это наша первая крупная операция, и если мы потерпим неудачу, нас легко могут расформировать, а вы говорите «не из-за чего волноваться»!  
– Вечно ты всё усложняешь.  
Гинтоки потянулся, сел прямо и похлопал ладонью по столу.  
– Слушай и запоминай, Шинпачи. Все эти тротиловые эквиваленты и прочие цифры годятся для аналитиков, протирающих штаны в министерстве. А мы – солдаты, наше дело – сражаться. Плевать на цифры, мы должны просто найти этих ублюдков и надрать им задницы, вот и всё. Уяснил?  
Голос Гинтоки стал глубже, внушительнее, а взгляд, казалось, проникал в самую душу. Куда делась вся его безалаберность – под этим взглядом даже дышать было тяжело. Шинпачи судорожно кивнул. В конце-концов, его командиром был не кто-нибудь а сам знаменитый Белый Демон, а значит, у террористов не было и шанса.

– Хиджиката-сан! – крикнул Ямазаки через дверь. – Вставайте, завтрак готов.  
Хиджиката Тоширо, в прошлом известный под разными именами, а сейчас просто босс «Йорозуи» что в квартале Кабуки, открыл глаза и, сонно моргая, попытался понять – где он и что вообще происходит.  
Голова болела, во рту пересохло, а будильник почему-то не зазвонил. Сопоставив эти факты, Хиджиката смог восстановить события вчерашнего дня. Он вернулся с работы поздно ночью, ещё и под дождь попал, решил присесть отдохнуть на диване в общей комнате и, судя по тому, что на этом воспоминания обрывались, уснул. Приподняв одеяло, Хиджиката выяснил, что спал в одежде. Видимо, он как-то на автопилоте добрался до кровати, а вот будильник завести уже не смог.  
– Хиджиката-сан, Окита-сан говорит, что съест ваш завтрак, если вы не появитесь через минуту!  
– Уже иду! – крикнул Хиджиката, содрогнулся от головной боли и поплёлся в ванную, на ходу придерживая гудящую голову руками.  
Когда, значительно посвежев, он вышел в общую комнату, Сого и Ямазаки уже сидели за столом.  
– Доброе утро, командующий! – бодро приветствовал его Ямазаки.  
Сого промычал что-то невнятное и определённо неприветливое.  
– Когда ты уже привыкнешь, Ямазаки, – с досадой сказал Хиджиката, усаживаясь на своё место. – Никаких «командующих».  
– Но здесь же все свои.  
– Здесь – да, а если ты такое ляпнешь при посторонних?  
– Не обращай внимания, Заки, – сказал Сого. – Наш командующий просто страдает похмельем, вот и злится на всех и вся.  
Ямазаки дипломатично промолчал, но Сого это не остановило.  
– Явился вчера за полночь, – с наслаждением сообщил он, – на бровях, мокрый до нитки, и отрубился на диване. Пришлось тащить его в спальню. Кто возместит мне моральный ущерб?  
Хиджиката едва не подавился. Он спал, был совершенно беззащитен, а Сого просто отволок его в кровать и никак не поиздевался? В пору было проверить, все ли внутренние органы на месте.  
– Сого, что с тобой? – спросил он заботливо.  
– А с вами? Напились на работе – это на вас непохоже.  
– Такая уж работа была, – буркнул Хиджиката, мрачнея. – Этот мужик весь вечер шатался по разным барам – не мог же я ходить за ним и ничего не пить. Это привлекло бы внимание.  
Есть не хотелось – он отложил палочки и закурил.  
– Хуже всего то, что надравшись, он пошёл домой, а не к гейшам. Думаю, он хоть и выпивоха, но жене не изменяет.  
Сого и Ямазаки переглянулись.  
– Мы что, остались без работы?  
– Похоже на то. Неделю потратили впустую, а клиентка ни за что нам не поверит. Скорее решит, что мы плохо работаем.  
Хиджиката с досадой затушил едва начатую сигарету в пепельнице.  
– Ну уж оплатить наши расходы я её точно заставлю!  
– Вашу выпивку, вы хотели сказать?  
Хиджиката уже собрался сообщить Сого, что тот ведёт себя хуже сварливой жены, но ему помешал звонок стоявшего на письменном столе телефона. Сого моментально набил рот едой и сделал вид, что поглощён сложным процессом пережёвывания. Хиджиката взглянул на Ямазаки.  
– Это наверняка вас, – заявил тот.  
– А вдруг ошиблись номером?  
– А вдруг это клиент?  
Хиджиката вздохнул, клиенты редко звонили по утрам, скорее, это квартирная хозяйка хотела напомнить, что до конца месяца осталось меньше недели. Нехотя он встал, подошёл к телефону и мрачо сказал в трубку:  
– Слушаю.  
– «Йорозуя Тоши-чана»?  
– Да.  
– Вы Тоши-чан?  
Одну из самых больших ошибок в жизни он совершил в тот момент, когда позволил Сого заказывать вывеску для офиса. Хиджиката скрипнул зубами, но всё-таки ответил:  
– Да, это я.  
– Хорошо. У меня есть для вас работа.  
Голос у говорившего был спокойный, тон деловой, и Хиджиката подобрался, предчувствуя серьёзное дело.  
– В таком случае, жду вас у себя в офисе, – сказал он также по-деловому. – Мы находимся…  
– Я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы пришли ко мне, – перебил его заказчик. – Моё дело слишком деликатно, я не хочу обсуждать его вне дома.  
Паранойя или плохое настроение были тому виной, но Хиджиката испытал мгновенное, ничем не объяснимое желание отказаться.  
– Я оплачу вам расходы, – добавил клиент, очевидно почувствовав его колебания.  
Звучало это многообещающе, но Хиджиката по опыту знал – где большие деньги, там и большие проблемы. По-хорошему, им бы не следовало ввязываться в неприятности, но последняя неделя оказалась провальной, а платить за квартиру нужно было уже через несколько дней.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Хиджиката. – Говорите адрес.

– Ничего себе, – протянул Ямазаки.  
Сого присвистнул.  
– Мы точно адрес не перепутали? – спросил Хиджиката на всякий случай.  
Ямазаки заглянул в свой блокнот и покачал головой. Сого снова присвистнул. Они стояли перед коваными воротами, за которыми виднелась обсаженная деревьями подъездная дорожка и большой дом в западном стиле. Над крыльцом развевался пятицветный флаг, перед воротами дежурил собакоголовый охранник.   
– Посольство Серого Пса, – сообщил Ямазаки очевидное.  
Сого собрался присвистнуть в третий раз, но Хиджиката отвесил ему лёгкий подзатыльник.  
– Ладно, – сказал он мрачно. – Раз заказчик из Аманто, нам больше заплатят. Это всего лишь работа, так что, расслабьтесь.  
– Хиджиката-сан, да вы же больше всех и напрягаетесь, – обиженно заметил Сого, потирая затылок.  
Хиджиката досадливо поморщился, сунул в рот новую сигарету и огляделся по сторонам. Старая привычка – заранее осматривать местность, намечая пути отступления. Рядом с Аманто он всегда вспоминал старые привычки.  
Улица выглядела совершенно безобидно – здесь разместились одни лишь посольства, так что, прохожих почти не было, только у стены напротив сидел бродячий монах в широкой соломенной шляпе. Хиджиката вздохнул и решительно направился к воротам посольства Серого Пса.  
Пожалуй, даже слишком решительно, потому что охранник сразу подобрался и ткнул в его сторону дулом автомата.  
– Кто такие? Что нужно?  
Голос у него был рявкающий, похожий на собачий лай.  
– Здравствуйте, – вежливо сказал Ямазаки. – Мы из «Йорозуи», нас пригласили.  
– Ничего не знаю, что ещё за «Йорозуя»?  
– Мастера на все руки, – терпеливо объяснил Ямазаки. – Нам сказали, что для нас есть работа. Вот посмотрите нашу визитку.  
Он сделал шаг вперёд и охранник зарычал.  
– Меня не предупреждали о вас. Убирайтесь!  
Хиджиката с силой выдохнул дым сквозь зубы – вот поэтому он и не любил собак!  
– Почему бы тебе не связаться со своим начальством, – сказал он сухо. – Если это ошибка, мы уйдём, но если нас действительно пригласили, тебе ведь не поздоровится.  
Охранник нахмурил надглазные дуги. Хиджиката не мигая смотрел на него, уж что-что, а обращаться с младшими по званию он умел. Наконец пёс сдался.  
– Я свяжусь с начальником охраны, – сказал он неохотно. – А вы стойте здесь и ни шагу вперёд.   
– Хиджиката-сан, – прошептал Сого, – может, вы тут сами справитесь, а я вернусь в офис. Здесь, кажется, надолго, а вдруг тем временем клиенты придут.  
Это было одно из самых странных предложений, которое ему приходилось слышать от Сого.  
– С каких пор ты стал таким ответственным?  
– Эй, вы, – крикнул охранник. – Никто не слышал ни про какую Йорозую, так что убирайтесь отсюда.   
Ну, разумеется.  
– Дай я поговорю с твоим начальством, – со вздохом сказал Хиджиката.  
И в этот момент над головой свистнуло, заставив его машинально пригнуться. Что-то тёмное и круглое по высокой дуге перелетело ворота и приземлилось прямо посреди посольского двора. Ещё секунду оно крутилось на месте, как мяч, попавший в лунку, а потом грохнуло, опалило жаром, обдало горячим ветром, раздув волосы и заставив отступить назад.  
Какое-то время они в ступоре пялились на полыхающий огонь и валящий клубами чёрный дым, а потом охранник пришёл в себя.  
– Террористы! – заорал он. – Сдавайтесь или стрелять буду!  
И направил на них свой автомат.  
«Стоило проверить свой гороскоп с утра, – рассеяно подумал Хиджиката. – Должно быть, у Тельцов неблагоприятный день»  
– Ну-ну, успокойся, – промямлил Ямазаки, – мы здесь не при чём, честно.  
– Заткнись! – одной рукой охранник удерживал их на мушке, а другой схватился за рацию. – Скорее сюда, я поймал террористов!  
– Фу, собачка, – влез Сого. – К ноге, место.  
Хиджиката положил руку на меч и аккуратно шагнул в сторону, готовясь атаковать, Сого ненавязчиво двинулся вперёд, а Ямазаки поспешил убраться с их пути. Вырубить охранника и драпать отсюда – таков был нехитрый план, но он провалился с треском, когда ворота распахнулись, выпуская ещё десяток псов с оружием в руках.   
– Ни с места! Руки за голову!  
Справиться с одним вооружённым идиотом труда не составляло, но целая толпа с автоматами, это уже был перебор. Хиджиката выругался, лихорадочно ища выход из ситуации.  
\- Назад! – сильный, звучный голос, перекрыл собачий лай, ударил по нервам, пробуждая полузабытое.  
Хиджиката не рассуждал, не думал, даже не успел осознать происходящее, просто схватил Сого за шиворот и дёрнул назад, отступая. Чёрная граната с цветной нарезкой упала на землю между ними и охранниками. «Четыре секунды», всплыло в памяти. Всё-таки, навыки, полученные на войне, неискоренимы. Сого и Ямазаки тоже сообразили – бросились в сторону, уходя с возможной линии огня. Граната взорвалась с глухим хлопком, выпуская густые клубы ядовито-лилового дыма, и в мгновение ока между ними и охранниками повисла плотная дымовая завеса. Чисто сработано.   
– Сюда! – бродячий монах, ещё недавно сидевший у стены, махал им рукой, призывая бежать.  
Как будто они нуждались в понуканиях! Все трое припустили изо всех сил, стремясь покинуть открытое пространство как можно скорее. Охранники, всё ещё топтавшиеся в дыму, беспорядочно палили во все стороны, нанося ущерб скорее окружающим домам, чем беглецам.  
Убравшись подальше от посольства, они укрылись в полутёмном переулке, чтобы отдышаться.  
– Надеюсь, никто не ранен? – спросил монах, снимая свою широкую шляпу.  
Ямазаки изумлённо охнул.   
– Сасаки, – произнёс Хиджиката, глядя в длинное породистое лицо. – Сасаки Исабуро.  
Ему и правда казалось, что он сумел похоронить своё прошлое, оставить его позади, но сейчас стоило только увидеть этого человека, как прошлое встало за плечом, осязаемое и живое.  
Бывший командир Мимаваригуми, потомственный аристократ, превосходный боец и единственный человек, которого он при желании мог назвать почти другом, Сасаки Исабуро скупо улыбнулся.   
– Рад тебя видеть, Тоши.  
– Я тебе не Тоши! – яростно завопил Хиджиката, мгновенно растеряв весь сентиментальный настрой.  
Похоже, за прошедшее время Сасаки так и не утратил свою способность выводить его из себя.

Итак, за взрывами стояла группировка Сасаки – Шинпачи довольно кивнул, не отрываясь от бинокля. Он прекрасно видел всё от начала до конца – пока трое террористов отвлекали внимание охранника, четвёртый, притворявшийся бродячим монахом, бросил бомбу прямо во двор посольства. Потом вся компания, ловко обманув охрану, бросилась наутёк. Лже-монах снял свою широкополую шляпу, и Шинпачи мог прекрасно разглядеть известное любому полицейскому лицо.   
Сасаки Исабуро, один из самых знаменитых сторонников Сёгуна, не пожелал сложить оружие даже после окончания войны и создал террористическую группировку, в которой собрались многие бывшие солдаты Бакуфу. Сасаки выступал как против Нового Правительства, так и против Аманто, людей у него хватало, финансирования, судя по всему, тоже, и чем дальше, тем большей угрозой он становился.  
– Это действительно Сасаки, Саката-сан, – возбуждённо сказал Шинпачи. – Если мы не только остановим взрывы посольств, но и поймаем террориста номер один, наша репутация взлетит до небес. Можно будет набрать побольше людей, как думаете?  
Ответа не последовало, поэтому Шинпачи обернулся и замер от возмущения. Гинтоки беззастенчиво дрых на полу, подложив мундир под голову.  
– Саката-сан!  
Лентяй приоткрыл один глаз.  
– Шинпачи, что опять случилось?  
– Посольство Серого Пса взорвали!  
– Ммм… Ну и что? Вот ведь нервная молодёжь пошла.  
Он едва не уснул вновь, но Шинпачи вцепился в него, пытаясь удержать командира в вертикальном положении.  
– Вы и сами молодой, а ведёте себя как старикан! А ну-ка, живо просыпайтесь!  
В конце-концов, Гинтоки всё-таки уселся и выслушал экспрессивный доклад Шинпачи.  
– Ну вот, видишь, как всё удачно складывается – сказал он позёвывая. – А ты беспокоился.  
– Это всё благодаря вашему руководству…  
– Да забей, просто повезло.  
Он встал, потянулся и начал надевать китель.  
– Саката-сан… Мы их не арестуем?  
– Арестуем, конечно, но не сейчас. Пусть приведут нас к остальным, тогда и возьмём всю банду тёпленькими.  
Гинтоки хмыкнул, преображаясь на глазах.  
– Не стой столбом, Шинпачи, собирай отряд, пора действовать.  
– Есть! – радостно выкрикнул Шинпачи, и бросился к выходу, но потом замешкался. – А… Кагуре-чан сообщать?  
– А куда деваться. Ещё немного и она сожрёт нас со скуки.

– А он всё так же переживает из-за имени, – заметил Сасаки с усмешкой.  
Сого сразу оживился.  
– Да! До сих пор.  
– Никак не повзрослеет.  
– Ну просто как ребёнок.  
Хиджиката уже собрался заткнуть обоих и не самым гуманным способом, но тут заговорил Ямазаки, сидевший перед телевизором.  
– Про взрыв в посольстве сообщают по всем каналам, но про нас пока ни слова.   
Они находились в отеле «Икеда-Я», куда Сасаки притащил их сразу после бегства от взорванного посольства. Отель был новый, номер – большой и роскошный, но на надёжное укрытие всё это никак не походило. Хиджиката сразу сказал об этом Сасаки, но тот ответил, что всё продумал и что здесь их никто не найдёт. Поверить в это мог только неисправимый оптимист, причём, очень наивный.  
– Странно, – сказал Сого. – Охранники нас видели, да и камеры слежения…  
– Всё просто, – отозвался Хиджиката и достал сигарету из пачки. – Они уже ищут нас, но будут придерживать эту информацию, пока поиски не увенчаются успехом.  
– Как всегда здраво мыслишь, Хиджиката-кун, - одобрил Сасаки. – Приятно видеть, что ты не изменился. Разве только имидж сменил.  
Хиджиката машинально провёл ладонью по стриженному затылку.  
– Просто подстригся, чтобы не выделяться. Если кто и сменил имидж, так это ты.  
Действительно, избавившись от маскировки, Сасаки переоделся в современный чёрный костюм и чёрную же водолазку. А ведь раньше он всегда носил белое, даже его форменное хаори было белого цвета. Учитывая короткую стрижку, теперь он выглядел совершенно другим человеком. Он был похож скорее на какого-нибудь банкира в отпуске, чем на бомбометателя.  
– Я просто пользуюсь благами цивилизации, – отозвался Сасаки, доставая из нагрудного кармана монокль и водружая его на нос. – Раз уж Страна Самураев стала теперь страной Аманто, надо хотя бы попытаться извлечь выгоду из положения. К счастью, под конец войны я сумел спасти большую часть семейного состояния. Теперь я вкладываю деньги в предприятия Аманто, а полученную прибыль использую для борьбы с ними.  
Превосходство, сквозившее в его тоне, бесило. Хиджиката уже успел позабыть – насколько раздражающим субъектом был бывший командир Мимаваригуми.  
– Если у тебя всё так хорошо, – сказал он со сдержанной злостью, – то зачем тебе понадобились мы?  
– Прости?  
Хиджиката прикусил сигарету от досады, и Сого поспешил выступить вперёд.  
– Хиджиката-сан хотел сказать, что вы нас подставили, – пояснил он. – Ведь не было никакой работы для Йорозуи. Вы просто вынудили нас прийти к посольству именно тогда, когда собирались его взорвать. Теперь нас считают террористами, и очевидно, что вы как раз этого и добивались.  
– Ах, Окита-кун, – мягко сказал Сасаки, – ты так вырос. Приятно посмотреть.  
– Хотите сказать, я не прав?  
– Нет, что ты. Я не собираюсь отрицать очевидное.   
Хиджиката выплюнул бесполезную сигарету, шагнул вперёд и схватил Сасаки за лацкан щёгольского пиджака.  
– Зачем ты это сделал?  
Сасаки посмотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом, потом аккуратно отстранился, прошелся по комнате и, наконец, сказал:  
– Потому что вы мне нужны. Я хочу, чтобы мы снова сражались вместе, как в старые добрые времена.  
«Старые добрые времена», да? Расхожая фраза, но воспоминания о прошлом всплыли в памяти, словно выключатель повернули.  
Прежняя жизнь сейчас казалась такой лёгкой. Были свои и враги, белое и чёрное, хорошее и плохое, и, конечно же, каждый был уверен, что выбрал правильную сторону. Присяга, честь и бакуфу – можно было жить только ради этого, и только ради этого умереть. За прошедшее время он как-то привык к новым правилам, научился играть по ним, но ностальгия никуда не делась. Взглянув в сторону Сого, он увидел, что тот тоже задумался.  
– А за что мы будем сражаться? – спросил Ямазаки.   
Сасаки взглянул на него с удивлением.  
– Тут скорее не «за что», а «против кого», – пояснил он снисходительно. – Я хочу изгнать Аманто из Страны Самураев и свергнуть новое правительство.  
Наваждение разом схлынуло, не оставив и следа, так что, стоило, пожалуй, поблагодарить Ямазаки. Что-что, а месть Хиджикату не интересовала.  
– Впечатляющие планы, – сказал он с усмешкой. – И ты собираешься добиться всего этого, бросаясь бомбами?   
– О, это только разминка, проверка сил, так сказать, – Сасаки скривил губы в подобии усмешки. – Сейчас на моей стороне многие наши бывшие товарищи, но этого мало. У меня нет недостатка в подчинённых, но мне нужны соратники. Мне нужен ты, Хиджиката-кун. Ты талантлив, знаменит, твоё имя внушает ужас врагам и вселяет надежду в бойцов. Если Демон Шинсенгуми будет на моей стороне, я смогу добиться чего угодно. Вспомни, как было раньше – вдвоём мы были непобедимы. Мой трезвый расчёт и твоя непревзойдённая отвага – никто не мог устоять перед нами.  
– Если ты забыл, в итоге нас всё равно победили.  
– По одиночке, нанеся удар в спину. Поэтому я и хочу объединиться с тобой вновь.  
Он демонстративно повернулся к Сого и Ямазаки.  
– Опытные бойцы тоже будут нужны.  
– Нет, – сказал Хиджиката, покачав головой. – Нас устраивает наша нынешняя жизнь.  
Сасаки посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, а потом щёлкнул пальцами. По этому знаку створки внутренних сёдзи распахнулись, впуская в комнату десятка два человек. Хиджиката, Сого и Ямазаки невольно шагнули ближе друг к другу.  
– Это что ещё за группа поддержки? – пробормотал Хиджиката, озираясь.  
– Это мои люди, наши люди, разве ты не помнишь?  
Действительно, здесь собрались все старые знакомые. В основном это были бойцы Мимаваригуми, но встречались офицеры и солдаты из других отрядов. Каждого в этой комнате Хиджиката знал, если не по имени, то в лицо. Тем неприятнее было то, что эти люди, с которыми они когда-то сражались под одним знаменем, теперь смотрели на него, как… псы на кусок мяса, не иначе.  
– Ты меня что, силой заставить хочешь? Сказал «нет», значит, нет.  
– Я не принимаю твой отказ, – заявил Сасаки. – Это не ты говоришь. Тот Хиджиката Тоширо, которого я знал, никогда бы не сдался.  
– Я не сдался, Сасаки. Просто нужно уметь остановиться вовремя.  
Сасаки качнул головой, не слушая.  
– Ты помнишь, – спросил он с воодушевлением, – тот случай, когда меня заманили в ловушку у северных доков? Ту ночь, когда на небо взошла алая луна?  
– Как пафосно, – пробормотал Сого.  
Хиджиката только пожал плечами – может и пафосно, но в ту ночь луна действительно была цвета крови. Дурная примета, так все говорили, а потом пришёл сигнал бедствия от Мимаваригуми. На базе никого не было, все офицеры патрулировали город, так что, Хиджиката собрал тех, кого мог и поспешил на выручку. Честно говоря, он не надеялся спасти Сасаки, но тот оказался живучее любой кошки.  
– Со мной было всего несколько человек, а врагов – десятки, – говорил Сасаки. – Вскоре все мои люди пали, и я сражался в одиночку, раненый, без надежды на спасение. А потом появился ты. Ты прорвался ко мне сквозь ряды врагов, протянул руку и сказал… Ты помнишь свои слова? Они навсегда врезались мне в память.  
Хиджиката в этом сомневался, если ему правильно помнилось, он сказал «В последний раз спасаю твою задницу, придурок!» и «Какого чёрта ты ходишь без охраны в такое время?!» Он был зол тогда, да и переволновался, чего греха таить.  
Ничего особенного, одним словом, но Сасаки сейчас это было неважно, он так заигрался, что сам поверил в свою игру.  
– Этот непобедимый воин, с яростным оскалом и глазами, в которых отражался алый свет луны, совершенно точно был не человеком, а Демоном, – вдохновенно вещал он. – Я ни за что не поверю, что твоя пылающая душа стала пепелищем, Хиджиката-кун. Такой огонь не загасить ничем.  
– К чему всё это? – скучающе спросил Хиджиката. – Я не поменяю решение. У меня нет претензий к Новому Правительству или Аманто, и не осталось никого, кому я хотел бы присягнуть на верность. Зато есть люди, которые мне дороги, и этого вполне достаточно. Я нашёл своё место в жизни, чего и тебе желаю. Занимайся, чем хочешь, Сасаки, но не пытайся впутать нас в свои дела. Сого, Ямазаки, уходим.  
Но не успели они сделать и шага, как люди Сасаки сомкнули ряды, преграждая им дорогу. Хиджиката хотел уже высказать всё, что он думает о таких «дружеских» методах, но Сого опередил его, шагнув вперёд.  
– Хотите сразиться? – поинтересовался он своим самым дружелюбным тоном. – Я согласен, только, чур, потом не жалуйтесь.  
Судя по всему, он не на шутку разозлился. Даже Ямазаки выступил вперёд, положив руку на меч.  
– Прекратите! – повелительно сказал Сасаки. – Пусть уходят, если хотят. Мы не будем сражаться с Шинсенгуми.  
Может, его бойцы и были недовольны, но расступились без промедления. Похоже, авторитет Сасаки был непререкаем – впрочем, как и всегда. Хиджиката обернулся через плечо и взглянул на него: высокий, тощий, весь в чёрном – даже окружённый людьми, Сасаки казался воплощением одиночества.  
– Завязывал бы ты с этим, – грубовато сказал Хиджиката. – Попытайся начать новую жизнь.  
– Спасибо за совет, Хиджиката-кун, – равнодушно отозвался Сасаки. – Хотя вряд ли я им воспользуюсь.  
Хиджиката пожал плечами и кивнул Сого – вместе с Ямазаки они открыли двери и вышли из номера.  
Чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с толпой вооружённых людей в чёрной форме.

Полицейских было не меньше двух десятков, они выстроились полукругом перед дверью их номера. А впереди с мечом в руках стоял очкастый мальчишка, возраста Сого, наверное. Он то и выкрикнул:  
– Сдавайтесь! Вы арестованы!  
Молодой голос срывался, не от страха, а от предвкушения боя. За время войны Хиджиката повидал немало таких пылких юнцов – их убивали первыми. Но здесь и сейчас никто не должен был умереть, потому что война закончилась.   
Для Хиджикаты Тоширо из Шинсенгуми уж точно закончилась, поэтому он просто вытолкнул Ямазаки из-под удара и сам бросился в сторону. Сого мог позаботиться о себе и без его помощи.  
Хиджиката кувыркнулся через плечо и привстал на колено, оглядываясь в поисках путей к отступлению.  
– Не зевай.  
Перед глазами вспыхнула молния, и он едва успел выставить блок ножнами. Над ним нависал ещё один полицейский – на чёрной форме выделялись офицерские нашивки.  
– Пытаешься сбежать, террорист?  
– Я не террорист!  
– Все вы так говорите.  
Похоже, оправдываться смысла не было. Хиджиката сделал подсечку, вынуждая противника отшатнуться, и поднялся на ноги. Вокруг уже вовсю кипел бой – люди Сасаки схватились с этими в чёрной форме, отступать было некуда, и Хиджиката вытащил меч из ножен.  
– Эй-эй, – скучающим тоном протянул офицер. – Драться собрался?   
Он был не старше Хиджикаты, примерно его роста и сложения, но отличался от него буквально всем. Волосы у него были дикого серебристого цвета и к тому же завивались, как баранья шерсть. Глаза же были алыми – Хиджиката слышал, что так бывает у альбиносов, но всё равно стало не по себе.   
– Вот геморрой, – вздохнул кучерявый и тут же атаковал.  
Удар был молниеносным и сильным – Хиджиката отбил, сам сделал выпад, но поразил только воздух, а чужой меч был уже рядом, грозя разрубить бок. Хиджиката извернулся, и клинки заскользили друг по другу с неприятным голодным визгом.  
– Геморрой, – повторил его противник.  
Выражение его лица не изменилось, осталось всё таким же скучающим, а алые глаза были то ли сонными, то ли мертвыми.   
– Сдался бы ты, – продолжил он уныло. – Не трать моё время. Я из-за вас даже Джамп прочитать не успел. А сегодня новая глава «Наруто», там кульминация сюжета, между прочим.   
Его голос, его вид, его слова – всё раздражало, а у Хиджикаты сегодня был тяжёлый день. Дурацкое и опасное положение, в котором они оказались, съехавший с катушек Сасаки, странное поведение Сого, воспоминания о прошлом – и, как будто этого было мало, чёртов лентяй в дурацкой форме.  
– Какой к чёрту «Джамп»?! – заорал Хиджиката вне себя от злости. – Ты же при исполнении, убожище! Ты просто позоришь мундир!  
– Неправда, – живо отозвался кучерявый. – Я краса и гордость отряда, это тебе любой скажет.  
– Так я тебе и поверил! Посмотри на себя, у тебя глаза, как у дохлой рыбы. Ты ещё не протух?  
– Всё у меня в порядке с глазами – когда надо они сияют! Лучше на себя посмотри. Ты в курсе, что у тебя зрачки светятся? В террористы берут только самых бешеных, что ли?  
– Я же сказал, я не террорист!  
– Гин-чааан!  
Звонкий и очень юный голос перекрыл шум драки, и белобрысый тут же обернулся на зов. «У него такое дурацкое имя?» подумал Хиджиката, тоже машинально оборачиваясь. Посреди коридора стояла рыжая девочка, совсем ещё ребёнок, но тоже в офицерском мундире. В руках она держала сложенный зонтик и словно бы целилась в них.  
– В сторону, Гин-чан, – сказала она.   
Тон был серьёзным, неожиданно взрослым. А потом мир расцвёл огнём.

– Что это, чёрт возьми, было? – спросил Хиджиката, вытряхивая из волос штукатурку.   
Зонтик у рыжей стрелял похлеще базуки, и ему удалось спастись лишь благодаря Ямазаки. Тот оттолкнул командира с линии огня, а вот сам замешкался и теперь щеголял каким-то подобием афро вместо причёски.  
Они забаррикадировались в номере, но вряд ли это могло их спасти – в двери мерно ударяли чем-то тяжёлым и, хотя люди Сасаки понатаскали мебели со всех комнат, было ясно, что долго они не продержатся.  
– Совсем ты не следишь за новостями, Хиджиката-кун, – сказал Сасаки. – Это недавно созданный Специальный Военный Отряд. Псы нового правительства, они уже давно охотятся за мной, а теперь взяли и ваш след.  
– И кто в этом виноват?!  
Сасаки позволил себе что-то вроде улыбки.  
– Я, конечно.   
Сасаки всегда умудрялся трепать ему нервы, но в этот раз он превзошёл самого себя, а терпение Хиджикаты закончилось ещё десять минут назад. Не колеблясь ни секунды, он развернулся и врезал Сасаки по лицу, так, что тот пошатнулся и опёрся о стену.  
Сого одобрительно присвистнул, Ямазаки слегка улыбнулся, а Хиджиката сразу почувствовал себя лучше. В конце-концов, он годами мечтал это сделать.  
Люди Сасаки угрожающе зашумели, но тот махнул им рукой, пресекая возмущение.  
– Какой-то ты стал озлобленный, Хиджиката-кун. Прежде ты себе такого не позволял.  
– Прежде мы были офицерами на службе Сёгуната, а теперь я законопослушный гражданин, а ты террорист, – с удовольствием пояснил Хиджиката.  
Сасаки пригладил волосы и уставился на него с прежней невозмутимостью.  
– Возможно. Вот только для Правительства между нами нет никакой разницы. И если они узнают, кто ты и твои люди, вас всех казнят, без суда и следствия, также как и меня.  
Сасаки был прав, конечно, и от этого хотелось врезать ему ещё разок-другой.  
– Можно я добавлю, от себя лично? – спросил Сого, разминая кулаки.  
Сасаки поспешно поднял руки в защитном жесте.  
– Успокойтесь и послушайте! Да, я вас в это втянул, но я могу и спасти.  
Он подал знак и один из его людей тут же поднёс ему что-то, формой и видом напоминающее бомбу. Да это и была бомба – большая, круглая и с таймером. Сасаки покачал её в ладони как мяч.  
– Это очень мощное взрывное устройство, гораздо мощнее тех, что я подкидывал в посольства Аманто. Если оно взорвётся в этой комнате, весь отель будет разрушен. Я выставлю таймер на десять минут, а потом мы выберемся через окно, вертолёт ждёт на крыше, мы успеем взлететь до того, как произойдёт взрыв.  
Он сказал это таким спокойным, скучным тоном, что Хиджиката секунду, наверное, даже не мог осознать, смысл его слов, а когда осознал, не поверил своим ушам.  
– Ты с ума сошёл?! Здесь же люди!  
– Вряд ли, думаю всех постояльцев уже эвакуировали. Зато СВО будет уничтожен одним ударом.  
– Нет, подожди, так нельзя.  
– На войне как на войне, – пожал плечами Сасаки и начал какие-то манипуляции с таймером.  
Хиджиката схватил его за локоть.  
– Прекрати это немедленно!   
– Ох, – сказал Сасаки. – Ну вот что ты наделал, Хиджиката-кун? Из-за тебя у меня рука дрогнула.  
Он сунул бомбу в руки Хиджикате – таймер показывал три минуты и отсчёт уже пошёл. Ничего себе «рука дрогнула»!   
– Кажется, теперь мы все умрём, – сказал Сасаки философски. – Что ж, по крайней мере, прихватим с собой врагов.  
Хиджикату такой расклад совершенно не устраивал. С бомбой в руках он развернулся и бросился к дверям, Сого и Ямазаки кинулись следом. Адреналин в крови зашкаливал, и они каким-то образом разобрали баррикаду в считанные секунды. Хиджиката изо всех сил ударил в дверь ногой, выбил замок и вылетел в коридор, прямо в объятья полицейских.  
– У вас есть сапёр? – крикнул он что есть мочи. – Нужно обезвредить бомбу!  
– Бомба! У него бомба! – завопил кто-то, и вся толпа защитников порядка бросилась от него наутёк.   
Кажется, это было плохой идеей.  
– Командующий!  
Оглянувшись, Хиджиката увидел Ямазаки, который высадил раму в ближайшем окне и махал ему рукой. На таймере оставалось сорок секунд, окно было в конце коридора – он не успел бы добежать при всём желании.  
– Хиджиката-сан!  
Глянув через плечо, Хиджиката увидел Сого с мечом в руках.  
– Сого, подожди, что ты…  
– Сгруппируйтесь, – ласково посоветовал гадёныш и ударил ножнами.  
«Убью сволочь», подумал Хиджиката, отправляясь в короткий, полёт по коридору. «Если выживу», добавил он, оказавшись в воздухе на высоте девятого этажа. А потом уже не было времени думать, потому что все ресурсы, все силы и умения были направлены только на то, чтобы извернуться и бросить бомбу вверх, в пустое небо, так высоко, как только возможно… А после осталось только падать, но это было уже неважно. 

Вернувшись в казармы, Гинтоки отправил Кагуру опустошать столовую, чуть ли не силой выпроводил из кабинета расстроенного провалом операции Шинпачи и заперся у себя. Надо было подумать.   
Сегодняшний парень, тот, темноволосый с мрачным, злым лицом, не шёл у него из головы. Странный тип – кричал, что он не террорист, сражался с ним на равных, попрекал «честью мундира», а потом рисковал жизнью, чтобы обезвредить бомбу. Он был либо идиотом, либо героем. Впрочем, опыт подсказывал, что одно другому не мешает.  
Гинтоки включил ноутбук и, напряжённо прикусив губу, нашёл нужную программу. В технике он разбирался плохо, тут бы пригодился Шинпачи, но чутьё подсказывало, что никого в это дело лучше не впутывать. Чутьё подсказывало, что сегодняшняя встреча добром не обернётся. Не мог этот странный тип оказаться простым горожанином или обычным террористом.  
Гинтоки скопировал фото, сделанное камерой слежения, в окошко служебной программы-поисковика и приготовился ждать. Это должно было занять время, так что, он стащил с себя китель, развязал шейный платок, взял пакет клубничного молока и устроился за столом с комфортом. Он успел сделать пару глотков, когда ноут издал писк, означающий, что поиск окончен. Гинтоки посмотрел на результаты и тихо чертыхнулся. «Совпадение – 98,5 %» сообщала программа, но на самом деле, совпадение было стопроцентным. С чёрно-белой фотографии на Гинтоки смотрел сегодняшний мрачный тип. То же лицо, тот же недовольный взгляд, только волосы длинные и собранные в хвост, стандартная ронинская причёска. Ну и одет по-другому, конечно – в форменное хаори Шинсенгуми.  
Гинтоки снова выругался – вот ведь, как чувствовал, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт. Он сделал большой глоток клубничного молока и нехотя щёлкнул по фотографии курсором, открывая приложенную к ней информацию. Судя по всему, почитать «Наруто» ему сегодня не удастся.

– Вот всё-таки гад! – с чувством сказал Хиджиката, споткнувшись о ступеньку.  
– Просто сволочь, – поддакнул Сого. – Как он мог так нас подставить!  
– Да я не про Сасаки, а про тебя!  
– А я-то в чём виноват?  
– И ты ещё спрашиваешь?!  
После взрыва бомбы ему удалось зацепиться за рекламную растяжку над улицей, так что он остался жив, но не сказать, что здоров. Большую часть пути до офиса, Хиджиката проделал, опираясь на Ямазаки, чьи волосы всё ещё имели вид афро. Один только Сого был свеж и бодр, что бесило ещё сильнее.  
– А что я-то, – отозвался паршивец с невинным видом. – Надо было обезвредить бомбу, чтобы не погибли невинные люди.  
– А если бы я погиб?  
– Необходимая жертва.  
– Ах ты…  
– Хиджиката-сан, – полузадушено выдавил Ямазаки, – давайте дойдём до дома, немного ведь уже осталось.  
В недружелюбной тишине они поднялись по лестнице, и Хиджиката прислонился к стене, чтобы Ямазаки мог открыть дверь, Сого отирался вне пределов досягаемости и уж конечно не спешил помочь. Ямазаки отпер дверь, отодвинул створку, шагнул внутрь, а потом громко взвизгнул и выскочил наружу.  
– Что?  
– Т-там… там…  
Хиджиката отодвинул его в сторону и заглянул в дверной проём. Конечно же, он был не какой-то там Ямазаки, он обладал железной выдержкой и стальной волей, поэтому он не завизжал. Хотя очень хотелось.  
В их прихожей разместилась горилла. Видимо, до их прихода она спала, а теперь проснулась и медленно поднималась на задние лапы. Хиджиката заворожено проследил взглядом за тем, как мохнатая макушка животного стукнулась о потолок. Горилла обиженно заворчала, потёрла макушку лапой и посмотрела на Хиджикату почти человеческими глазами.  
Наверное, животное забралось в помещение через окно, пока их не было – совершенно случайно. Наверное.   
Хиджиката сделал шаг назад и рявкнул:  
– Сого!  
Тот взбежал по лестнице, заглянул в дверь и охнул.  
– Ой-ой, как нехорошо получилось.   
– Что это? – лаконично спросил Хиджиката  
Сого протиснулся мимо него и подошёл к горилле.  
– Он забрался к нам ночью через окно. Наверное, грозы испугался, бедненький. Я его просто покормил, а тут вы вернулись, да вырубились на диване. Что мне было делать? Я его оставил ночевать, а утром эта работа подвернулась, я же не знал, что нас так долго не будет.  
Похоже, сегодняшнему странному поведению Сого нашлось объяснение, но легче от этого не стало.  
– Я тебя не о том спрашивал. Что. Это?  
Сого улыбнулся так ласково, что Хиджикате стало не по себе.  
– Это Гори-сан, – он привстал на цыпочки и похлопал заворчавшую гориллу по плечу. – Теперь он будет жить с нами.


End file.
